A connector as a conventional lever fitting-type connector is fitted to one connector, and provided in a power circuit breaker. The power circuit breaker is assembled to a power circuit for supplying power from a battery which is mounted in an electric vehicle to a load, and is opened and closed based on the power circuit. In an electric vehicle in which the above type conventional power circuit breaker is mounted, a capacity of power source which is a battery is large capacity compared to normal vehicle having a gasoline engine. For this reason, the power circuit breaker is installed in the vehicle with a condition that the power circuit is opened (namely, power to the power circuit is lost) so as to secure work safety. (For example, see Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 11, the conventional power circuit breaker 110 includes a connector 101 as a lever fitting-type connector and another connector 102. The connector 101 includes a housing 104 having a main body 140 receiving a terminal (not shown) and a pair of rotation shafts 145 projecting from the main body 140, and a lever 105 which is able to rotate around the rotation shaft 145 and has a pair of holes 152 into which the rotation shafts 145 are inserted. The other connector 102 is fitted to the housing 104 along the Z direction by rotating the lever 105 and approaching the housing 104.
Also, FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing a conventional power circuit breaker, and is a view showing a state that a connector constructing the power circuit breaker is fitted to the other connector. FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing a state that the lever 105 constructing the connector shown in FIG. 11 is positioned in a non-fitting position before rotating the lever 105 toward the housing 104 constructing the connector. FIG. 13 is a side view showing the housing constructing the connector shown in FIG. 12. FIG. 14 is a perspective view showing the enlarged housing shown in FIG. 13. FIG. 15 is a perspective view showing the lever constructing the connector shown in FIG. 12.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the above connector 101 has a lock portion 146 which is arranged in the housing 104 along with the rotation shaft 145, and a lock receiving portion 159 which is arranged in the lever 105 along with the hole 152 and in which the lock portion 146 is guided so that the lever 105 is maintained in the non-fitting position before rotating it against the housing 104 (that is, a state that the power circuit is opened). Furthermore, when the lever 105 is positioned in the non-engagement, the lock portion 146 is inserted into the lock receiving portion 159 in a state that each hole 152 arranged in the lever 105 is passed in the pair of the rotation shafts 145 arranged in the housing 104.
As shown in FIG. 14, the above lock portion 146 has a projection 147 projecting from the main body 140 and a U-shaped groove 146a formed in a peripheral wall 140A constructing the main body 140. Furthermore, the lock portion 146 is elastically deformed toward a projecting direction (namely, the X direction) in which the rotation shaft 145 projects, and is formed.